


Finally

by MagneticSwan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, but i wanted to do this so deal, i dont know what else to tag, i should be studying, im bad at smut, this has been in my head for 3 damn days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticSwan/pseuds/MagneticSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was that spark to feel even closer. Well if that's what Changminne wants, then Changminnie gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> i was eating mac and cheese and watching icarly while writing this  
> enjoy this smut

The door came slamming shut as he came bustling in and stormed towards the kitchen.   
"Yo, Chwangs!" Kyuhyun called from the living room. When he got no answer back he stood up and made his way to his fuming friend. He walked up to the counter and perched his butt on the side. "Changmin, what the fuck is wrong?" Changmin turned towards him, shaking his head and laughing.   
"Yunho. That fucking.. Fuck!" Changmin shouted. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow, instructing to continue. "Okay well, you know we've been dating for a while, right? Don't you think at a certain time you'd wanna get more intimate before you turn old and wrinkly?" 

Kyuhun stifled a giggle. "Wait, you two haven't done it yet? Haha!" At his friends laugh Changmin socked him in the arm.   
"It's not funny, you shit!"   
"Yes it is! Boa bet Siwon that you two have been fucking like rabbits since day one. Man, is she gonna be pissed she lost." Kyuhyun continued his chuckling, ignoring all glares and dodging the attempted punches. "They made a bet on our sex life?! Well lack of.. but still!" Changmin shouted. He walked around the table and sat down, shrugging off his jacket in the process. "I don't know what to do, Kyu. I want to be close with him. I know we're already close but I want more." Kyuhyun reached over and patted his dejected friends shoulder. "Just tell him, man. Stop trying to leave hints. You and me know he's oblivious to a lot of stuff. Invite him over and just..do it. I gotta go now. Thanks for giving me your key." He gave his friend one last pat and walked out. it wasn't until the front had shut that Changmin realized he never once gave that little shit his key. 

 

Hours later, Yunho came in, taking off his shoes and proceeding to search for Changmin. He found him in the bedroom, his face against the pillows. The light from the moon accentuating his cheekbones, perfect nose, and eyelashes as they lay against his face. With a shake, Changmin groaned and open his eyes.   
"Changminnie, wake up, baby." Changmin shot up and pulled Yunho down on the bed with him, kissing him harshly. Teeth clacking and tongues swirling. Changmin moved to straddle his lover and began pulling off his shirt. He tossed the shirt across the room and began running his hands up and down Yunho's chest. Yunho moaned against Changmin's mouth as the latter rubbed his nipples and pinched them. "Wait, wait, Changmin. Wait!" Yunho pushed him off and stood up, adjusting his obvious 'problem' in his jeans. Changmin groaned and sat on the bed with his legs under him. "Wait for what, Yunho?! It's been eight months since we have started dating. Are you not ready?"   
"No, I've been ready for a while it's just.."   
"Just what, hyung?"  
"Idontwannarushyou." Was the quick and mumbled reply. Changmin's brows furrowed as he tried to deceiver what he had just heard.  
"What the hell did you say? You don't want to rush me?" Changmin sighed as Yunho nodded. "Oh, my God, Yunho! For two months I have been hinting at having sex. And after what happened no less than five minutes ago, you still don't want to rush me?" Yunho nodded again, but his eyes suddenly widened as he realized..   
"Wait! Two months you've been hinting?! Well.. I'm more than ready to have sex with you then. Not tonight. I obviously killed the mood."   
Changmin stared at him in disbelief. Instead of throwing his boyfriend out the window he brought his hands to the button of the older's jeans instead. "Yunho.. Shut up and fuck me alright?" He whispered as he began unbuttoning the pants and fishing inside for his lovers dick. Yunho moaned as his dick was freed and in a tight grip of Changmins hands, being tugged oh so slowly. "Fuck.. Changmin.. I'll do more than fuck you. i'll make lo-AHH!" He moaned as the youngers warm, wet mouth encompassed his length. Changmin sucked as much of his length he could fit into his mouth as one hand worked on the base and the other on the balls, fondling them as he tasted precum. He squeezed Yunho's balls which made him throw his head back before taking him out of the wetness, picking him up and tossing him on the bedspread. Yunho tore at Changmin's clothes, eagerly excited to see him exposed all for him. 

Kissing him, Yunho reached into the drawer for the lube and began to coat his fingers. Rubbing them against his lovers hole as his other hand slowly jerked him off. Yunho bent down and took the tip of Changmins cock into his mouth as he pressed his finger into the tight entrance.   
"Oh, God!" Changmin moaned, the mixture of pain and pleasure immediately putting him on edge. His back arching as Yunho added another finger, eliciting a long mewl when his fingers crooked and found that spot. Yunho moaned around Changmin's length as the knowledge of finding his lovers sweet spot. Changmin moaned louder at the vibrations from the moan. "Yunho please!" Yunho took his mouth away and slid his fingers out, with a sigh from Changmin and climbed up to him by his ear, whispering with a slight tease in his voice, "I'll certainly please you baby." Changmin scoffed and swatted Yunho's shoulder.   
"Don't be gross, hyung."   
"Well it's bound to get dirty soon."  
"Yunho I swear if you make any more jo-OOH!" 

Little did Changmin know that as he was busy reprimanding, his hyung had taken the liberty of coating his well endowed length and pressing into the hilt. At Changmin's nod, he began to thrust in and out in an agonizingly slow pace. Wanting to hear Changmin scream, he snapped his hips in fast and rough.   
**  
"Oh fuck! Harder!" Changmin moaned into the sex scented room. His hands running up and down his hyungs back. Yunho pumped in and out furiously, groaning every time he slid out just to his tip, only to plunge back into the tight heat. "Yeah, Changmin, scream for me." He whispered against the others lips. Changmin brought his own hand away from his lovers back and groped himself. Stroking up and down, feeling his release quickening. "Yunho! Oh, i'm so close!"   
"Come, Changminnie." Yunho groaned. "Come." Yunho snapped his hip right into Changmin, his dick stabbing deep as he moaned. Changmin yelled as he came. His load shooting everywhere, covering him and Yunho's biceps as he pumped his dick. The tensing Changmins ass as Yunho stabbed at his prostate had him cumming deep inside. "Ohh..fuck." Was the only resonating sound as they came undone together.   
**

"So, two months, huh?" Yunho asked as his arms came around the man on his chest.   
"Yeah. Two fucking months. Never am I going without sex with you again. Do you understand me?"

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i reread this and realized how fucking awful this was oh god. my first homin fic on here and it is a mess.   
> anyway so like...i dont wanna be awkward and scream "I NEED FRIENDS" but i need friends. so please i need fandom friends.  
> Let's be friends please oh god i sound desperate. maybe i am.  
> *wallows in my awful smut writing*


End file.
